Goosebumps (original series)
Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books created and authored by R.L. Stine. The series debuted in July 1992 with three books. Sales were initially slow, and there were talks of ending the series after book six.Goosebumps Illustrator Tim Jacobus (Live Panel, Astronomicon) (2:48) However, sales picked up shortly thereafter and demand for the series increased, leading to the books bring published bi-monthly by book nine. R.L. Stine was able to write a single Goosebumps book in just under 10 days.CNN - "R.L. Stine - A chat with the best-selling children's author" (October 28, 1999) Within just a few years, Goosebumps became the best selling children's book series of all time.Publishers Weekly - "Outsourcing the Books" (April 17, 2000) A ''Goosebumps'' fan club subscription service was created in 1995, with pages in the back of the books detailing a forum to sign up for the service. Signing up for the fan club would gain you a monthly newsletter and various forms of merchandise. The books themselves would even contain various goodies, such as cardboard cut-out masks, fake tattoos, calendars, posters, trading cards, and more. The series would inspire multiple spin-off book series, a television show, video games, comics, and films. Books Original series |-|Table= For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= Welcome to Dead House (Cover).jpg|1. Welcome to Dead House Stay Out of the Basement (Cover).jpg|2. Stay Out of the Basement Monster Blood (Cover).jpg|3. Monster Blood Say Cheese and Die! (Cover).jpg|4. Say Cheese and Die! The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (Cover).jpg|5. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Let's Get Invisible! (Cover).jpg|6. Let's Get Invisible! Night of the Living Dummy (Cover).jpg|7. Night of the Living Dummy The Girl Who Cried Monster (Cover).jpg|8.The Girl Who Cried Monster Welcome to Camp Nightmare (Cover).jpg|9. Welcome to Camp Nightmare The Ghost Next Door (Cover).jpg|10. The Ghost Next Door The Haunted Mask (Cover).jpg|11. The Haunted Mask Be Careful What You Wish For... (Cover).jpg|12. Be Careful What You Wish For... Piano Lessons Can Be Murder (Cover).jpg|13. Piano Lessons Can Be Murder The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Cover).jpg|14. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp You Can't Scare Me! (Cover).jpg|15. You Can't Scare Me! One Day at HorrorLand (Cover).jpg|16. One Day at HorrorLand Why I'm Afraid of Bees (Cover).jpg|17. Why I'm Afraid of Bees Monster Blood II (Cover).jpg|18. Monster Blood II Deep Trouble (Cover).jpg|19. Deep Trouble The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight (Cover).jpg|20. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Go Eat Worms! (Cover).jpg|21. Go Eat Worms! Ghost Beach (Cover).jpg|22. Ghost Beach Return of the Mummy (Cover).jpg|23. Return of the Mummy Phantom of the Auditorium (Cover).jpg|24. Phantom of the Auditorium Attack of the Mutant (Cover).jpg|25. Attack of the Mutant My Hairiest Adventure (Cover).jpg|26. My Hairiest Adventure A Night in Terror Tower (Cover).jpg|27. A Night in Terror Tower The Cuckoo Clock of Doom (Cover).jpg|28. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Monster Blood III (Cover).jpg|29. Monster Blood III It Came from Beneath the Sink! (Cover).jpg|30. It Came from Beneath the Sink! Night of the Living Dummy II (Cover).jpg|31. Night of the Living Dummy II The Barking Ghost (Cover).jpg|32. The Barking Ghost The Horror at Camp Jellyjam (Cover).jpg|33. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Cover).jpg|34. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes A Shocker on Shock Street (Cover).jpg|35. A Shocker on Shock Street The Haunted Mask II (Cover).jpg|36. The Haunted Mask II The Headless Ghost (Cover).jpg|37. The Headless Ghost The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena (Cover).jpg|38. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena How I Got My Shrunken Head (Cover).jpg|39. How I Got My Shrunken Head Night of the Living Dummy III (Cover).jpg|40. Night of the Living Dummy III Bad Hare Day (Cover).jpg|41. Bad Hare Day Egg Monsters from Mars (Cover).jpg|42. Egg Monsters from Mars The Beast from the East (Cover).jpg|43 The Beast from the East Say Cheese and Die—Again! (Cover).jpg|44. Say Cheese and Die — Again! Ghost Camp (Cover).jpg|45. Ghost Camp How to Kill a Monster (Cover).jpg|46. How to Kill a Monster Legend of the Lost Legend (Cover).jpg|47. Legend of the Lost Legend Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns (Cover).jpg|48. Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Vampire Breath (Cover).jpg|49. Vampire Breath Calling All Creeps! (Cover).jpg|50. Calling All Creeps! Beware, the Snowman (Cover).jpg|51. Beware, the Snowman How I Learned to Fly (Cover).jpg|52. How I Learned to Fly Chicken Chicken (Cover).jpg|53. Chicken Chicken Don't Go to Sleep! (Cover).jpg|54. Don't Go to Sleep! The Blob That Ate Everyone (Cover).jpg|55. The Blob That Ate Everyone The Curse of Camp Cold Lake (Cover).jpg|56. The Curse of Camp Cold Lake My Best Friend Is Invisible (Cover).jpg|57. My Best Friend Is Invisible Deep Trouble II (Cover).jpg|58. Deep Trouble II The Haunted School (Cover).jpg|59. The Haunted School Werewolf Skin (Cover).jpg|60. Werewolf Skin I Live in Your Basement! (Cover).jpg|61. I Live in Your Basement! Monster Blood IV (Cover).jpg|62. Monster Blood IV |-|Text= # Welcome to Dead House # Stay Out of the Basement # Monster Blood # Say Cheese and Die! # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Let's Get Invisible! # Night of the Living Dummy # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Mask # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # You Can't Scare Me! # One Day at HorrorLand # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # Monster Blood II # Deep Trouble # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # Go Eat Worms! # Ghost Beach # Return of the Mummy # Phantom of the Auditorium # Attack of the Mutant # My Hairiest Adventure # A Night in Terror Tower # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # Monster Blood III # It Came from Beneath the Sink! # Night of the Living Dummy II # The Barking Ghost # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # A Shocker on Shock Street # The Haunted Mask II # The Headless Ghost # The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena # How I Got My Shrunken Head # Night of the Living Dummy III # Bad Hare Day # Egg Monsters from Mars # The Beast from the East # Say Cheese and Die — Again! # Ghost Camp # How to Kill a Monster # Legend of the Lost Legend # Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns # Vampire Breath # Calling All Creeps! # Beware, the Snowman # How I Learned to Fly # Chicken Chicken # Don't Go To Sleep! # The Blob That Ate Everyone # The Curse of Camp Cold Lake # My Best Friend Is Invisible # Deep Trouble II # The Haunted School # Werewolf Skin # I Live in Your Basement! # Monster Blood IV Reprints 2003 - 2007 series From 2003 to 2007, fifty-seven out of the sixty-two of the original Goosebumps books were reprinted with a new cover base and used different colors. Some of the covers were also mirrored and given new taglines. Two books, Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For..., were given new cover art created by Tim Jacobus, as he did not make the originals for the two. The series of reprints were discontinued shortly after Classic Goosebumps was introduced in 2008. Phantom of the Auditorium, Legend of the Lost Legend, Werewolf Skin, I Live in Your Basement!, and Monster Blood IV were the only books not reprinted in this series. However, Werewolf Skin did receive a digital rerelease, Phantom of the Auditorium was later reprinted in the Classic Goosebumps series, and Legend of the Lost Legend is included in the Goosebumps 25th Anniversary Retro Set. I Live in Your Basement! and Monster Blood IV are the only books in the original series that have yet to receive a reprint. Classic Goosebumps : Main article: Classic Goosebumps Classic Goosebumps was a series of reprints originally made to coincide with the release of Goosebumps HorrorLand books. All of the Classic Goosebumps books featured new cover art by Brandon Dorman and a new Goosebumps logo. In addition, the font used for numbering chapters was redesigned and bonus features were added to the end of each book. Collections ''Monster Blood Pack'' Monster Blood Pack is the first Goosebumps book collection ever released. It contains Monster Blood, Monster Blood II and Monster Blood III, plus a container of green slime. It was released in September 1995. The official description reads: This Halloween won't be complete without this totally cool Goosebumps special item, which includes three top titles from the #1 bestselling kids' series-- Goosebumps #3: Monster Blood, #18: Monster Blood II and #29: Monster Blood III--plus a container of green slime. ''Goosebumps Monster Edition'' Between 1995 and 1997, Scholastic Inc. released four hardcover books under a series titled Goosebumps Monster Edition. Each book contained three Goosebumps books. The books also included special features, such as a greeting sound when opening the book, as with Monster Edition #1 and #3. Monster Edition #1 and #3 were reprinted in 2003. The covers shown on the back of the books were updated to match their 2003 reprints look. Oddly enough however, the Monster Edition books' front covers were not updated to reflect the 2003 - 2007 reprints look. ''Goosebumps Collection'' Four hardcover books under a series titled Goosebumps Collection were released between 2003 and 2005. Each book contained three books from the Goosebumps franchise. The Campfire Collection, Monster Blood Collection, and Living Dummy Collection contained three stories from the original series. While the third book, 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featured the first three books in the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. ''Goosebumps Bind-Up'' Goosebumps Bind-Up is similar to the Goosebumps Collection series, in that they are collection books that contain three Goosebumps books. However, these books are only available in paperback, and the cover design is the same used for the 2003 - 2007 reprint series. ''Goosebumps Retro Collector's Tins'' The Goosebumps Retro Collector's Tins include five of the all-time best selling books in the series. The lids of the tins features a raised, Goosebumps logo, with the cover art from three of the books included behind it. The sides of the base of the tin feature the covers of the books repeated through out. Under the base of the tins features the splat. While the books do sport the original cover art and design, there are some differences from the original prints, which include the following: *The Goosebumps logo on the front covers is not raised. *The logo and chapter designs in the books use the Classic Goosebumps designs, rather than the originals. *The books are thinner and more "floppy" than the originals. *The Scholastic logo is featured under the book title instead of being at the bottom left. *The cover for Why I'm Afraid of Bees uses white text for the tagline. The original cover used black text. *Books from the first nineteen releases now have the Goosebumps logo on the spine. *There are no book numbers on the spine. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters Cover artists The first two books in the Goosebumps series were illustrated by separate artists. The first book cover, Welcome to Dead House, was illustrated by artist Tim Jacobus. The next book cover, Stay Out of the Basement, was illustrated by artist Jim Thiesen. Scholastic Inc. eventually chose Jacobus as the main series artist because of his use of saturated colors. Of the 62 books in the original series, Jacobus illustrated 60 covers. With the exception of Stay Out of the Basement, the only other book to not be illustrated by Jacobus was the book Be Careful What You Wish For..., which was illustrated by Stanislaw Fernandes. The first reprints of the Goosebumps series reused Jacobus's art. In addition to this, Jacobus illustrated new covers for the books Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For.... The Classic Goosebumps reprints used new, digital cover art created by Brandon Dorman. Some of the new covers created by Dorman were based on covers from the original series. Adaptations TV series : Main article: ''Goosebumps'' (television series) Goosebumps would inspire a television anthology series of the same name, which permiered its first season on October 27, 1995 with a two-part adaptation of The Haunted Mask. Most of the episodes made for the show are based on the original series, with 43 books receiving adaptations. The show ceased production with its fourth season in late 1998, with a total of 74 episodes made (58 if two-part episodes are counted as one). Only 19 books from the original series didn't receive a TV adaptation. Audiobooks : Main article: ''Goosebumps'' audiobooks Walt Disney Records released six abridged Goosebumps audiobook cassette tapes in late 1996 and one in 1997. Other than a few UK Audiobooks, these were the only original series audiobooks available until 2015 when Scholastic released fifteen new unabridged Goosebumps audiobooks based on the Classic Goosebumps series in anticipation of the first ''Goosebumps'' film's release. The Scholastic audiobooks are available digitally, and can be streamed from services such as Spotify.Goosebumps Wiki - Thread:37915: "Goosebumps audiobooks free on Spotify?" Graphic novels : Main article: Goosebumps Graphix In 2006, Scholastic laucnhed a series of graphic novels titled Goosebumps Graphix. The series adapts books from the original series into graphic novel format. Ten stories have been adapted across four books. Trivia *During the 1990s, Stine revealed several titles for books that never ended up coming to fruition. These titles include: The Good, The Bad, And The Very Itchy, Feeding Frenzy, and 43 Freakout Street. ** The title of Brain Juice was first teased in 1996 — prior to the release of Beware, the Snowman."The Bumps" — "Brain Juice, but that will be something over #60." (archived) However, at the time, Stine had difficulties coming up with a plot."The Bumps" — "Ask R.L. Stine!" October 14 (archived) The book was reportedly finished by March of 1998,"The Bumps" — "Ask R.L. Stine!" March 16 (archived) making it a part of Goosebumps Series 2000 rather than the original series. * Early first edition copies of books 1-6 feature no number on the spine. * The spines of the first 19 books in the series feature the Goosebumps title in a standard font. From book 20 onwards, this was replaced with the Goosebumps slime logo. * When ignoring punctuation and capitalization, there are 16 books in the original series where the title appears as a line that's worked into the story. References :Not to be confused with [[References|the list of references and allusions in the Goosebumps franchise]]. Category:Original series Category:Book Series Category:Classic Goosebumps